HL Short SideStory
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Part 1 : Beauty Angel (HunHan). Part 2 : Dance Cover I Got a Boy : KaiSoo HunHan. Ini side story ny super pendek :P
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Angel

.

Sehun tak henti mengembangkan senyum pada gadis berkulit emas didepannya.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" ujar Luhan polos denganmata rusa yg mengerjab. Aw, Sehun hampir saja menggigit pipi Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, angel.."

Jemari panjang Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala itu sendiri membiarkan perlakuan Sehun. Sedang ia sendiri berkutat dgbuku tebal dg alis bertaut.

Aku lupa menjelaskan. Saat ini keduanya tengahberada di perpustakaan sekolah. Sehun berpindah duduk dg memerangkap tubuhLuhan menyamping.

Wae?

Tanyakan itu pada namja-namja hoobae sekaligusteman sekelasnya yg duduk melingkari meja sambil mencuri pandang Luhan dgtatapan lapar

Luhan sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing. Tidak menyadaritepatnya. Tahu sendiri, bukan? Luhan begitu serius membaca dan membolak-balikhalaman buku dg raut serta ekspresi berbeda.

Well, hal seperti itu membuat namja disekitar Luhanmenahan nafas gemas

"Angel, sudah?"

Luhan menggeleng lucu dh bibir sedikit manyun."Sehunnie, aku lapar~"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup kilat pipi Luhandan menyeringai menang ketika mendengar berbagai umpatan tidak terimanamja-namja disekelilingnya.

"Shit! Dia mencium Luhan!"

"Akan kusiapkan racun untuk Sehun nanti. Huh!"

Luhan memerah, ia menangkup kedua pipinya sembarimenunduk. "Sehunnie menyebalkan~"

"Kajja kita ke kantin, angel.." Sehunmerangkul posesif pinggul Luhan dan berlalu dari sana.

end

Ayooo review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dance Cover 'I Got A Boy'

.

Kai diam ditempat sambil memegang mini dress ditangankanannya. Sorot pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo kosong. Yeoja itu tampak sibukmerapikan wig dg warna merah menyala di kepalanya.

"Yaps sedikit lagi-" Kyungsoo memasang jepitanagar wig itu tidak terlepas, "-dan ahh selesai~"

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Kai dg senyum bagaimana tertekuknya wajah Kai yg berlipat ganda.

"Soo baby~" Kai merengek pelan dan dgcepat Kyungsoo menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak ada protes!"

Kyungsoo menyeret Kai menuju ruang ganti, menulikanpendengarannya dari umpatan serta raut memelas namjachingunya itu.

Blam!

"Lekas kenakan, Jonginnie~ Kutunggu diluarnee.."

.  
"Lu~ Jangan tertawa."

"Hihihihi.. Aigoo, Sehunnie. Kau cantiksekali." ujar Luhan sembari membenahi wig merah terang Sehun. Di tengahlapangan sana, Chanyeol tampak sibuk memasang sound system mini.

Ada apa ini?

Bisik - bisik terdengar disepanjang koridor. Merekabertanya-tanya karena melihat beberapa sound system mini terpasang di tengahlapangan basket.

"Sehunnie, its Showtime.." gumam Luhanmengerikan saat melihat Kai dg mini dress lucu berwarna biru membungkustubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, mini dress putih tranparan dgrenda dibagian ujungnya. Cantik bukan

"Angel, jangan nde?" Sehun berusahamembujuk Luhan.

"Huwekk.. Huweekk.. Ukhh, perutku-"

"Aishh jinjja!" Sehun mengerang dan dgterpaksa serta wajah yg memerah menahan malu, Sehun menarik tangan Kai menujutengah lapangan.

Skip

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk.. Aigooo wkwkwkkwkw.."

"Bhahaha ahh benarkah itu Sehun sunbae?Hahahaha.. Oohh Kai sunbae juga ahihihihi.."

"OMO! Ahahahha.. Astaga perutku. Yatuhaannhahahaha.. Mereka benar-benar mengesankan hahahah.."

Luhan memegang antusias handycam milik Baekhyun. Iaberjalan mengelilingi Sehun dan Kai yg tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka asalseiring lagu girlband SNSD - I Got A Boy diputar.

"Kai, ayo turunkan sedikit dadamu. AhhSEHUNNIEE~ gerakanmu salah. Merunduk lagiii.."

Sehun mencoba mengabaikan Luhan karena demi Tuhan!Seisi sekolah menontonnya ia dan Kai sekaligus merekam penampilan mereka!

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau merusaknya! Angkat sedikitkepalamu!" teriak Luhan gemas dg bibir mengerucut.

Sehun bergumam, "Aku bersumpah saat kau lahirnanti, appa akan menjadikanmu santapan iblis peliharaan appa, aegysayang."

"Huekks.. Ughh hueekkhh.." Luhan sontakmeringis sembari memegangi perutnya lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Oh Sehun.."

Glup! Tatapan itu..

'Mati aku!'

"TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SEBULAN PENUH!"

Sehun melebarkan matanya O.O

'Shit! Anak itu benar-benar titisan Lucifer!'

Meanwhile~

"Ughh Jongin janganh disinih.." Kyungsoosusah payah mendorong Kai yg berusaha memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Soo baby. Kau harusmembayar ini.." bisik Kai rendah sebelum menggotong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Entah dibawa kemana, nan molla..

END :P


End file.
